It has always been you
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: New Story. That's all your gonna get : First Chapter: A very very short lil teaser. Give me your opinions, please x. Shall i continue?
1. Chapter 1, Teaser!

„You are still married"

„You are still married"

He took a step closer to her until she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"And I mean, god, you are still married" she said, her hands running through her hair.

Her mind definitely was too confused and surprised to think clearly.

"You've said that before" his low answer came and she was so tempted to step back and do the right thing. But she couldn't. Not with him standing in front of her with those deep blue eyes she loved so much looking at her with _that_ expression.

He took another step towards her so their faces, and their lips, were only inches apart.

She could almost feel his lips on hers, his taste that would mix with her own. His rough skin where he hadn't shaved this morning grazing her softer skin.

It was too much for her, she couldn't stand her point when he was being like that- and he knew it.

She let him kiss her, softly. A gentle kiss.

She pulled away lightly, fighting with herself.

You can't, he will be free in less than 12 months, but he is still married.

Yes you can, he _is_ free. The only thing that's missing is a stupid piece of paper that would show just that. And it would come eventually. So you can just enjoy having him to yourself, many women do it even without _permission_.

_Oh dear, you are not like every woman, are you? How I wish I could be like every woman._

Her final point however, allowed her to lose herself in him.

_We are talking about HIM._

So how on earth could she resist?

"Have I mentioned that you are still married?" she whispered before she felt his warm full lips covering hers in a passionate kiss she wouldn't break for the world.


	2. Chapter two, do you have a clue?

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write the first real chapter to this story- i really planned to write it earlier but i didnt have time and after that day i put so much pressure on me to write it that i kinda couldnt write it the way i wanted, which was quite disappointing for me- the most difficult thing was not to mention any names and still try to keep it not too repeaty LOL. I really hope you keep being interested in this story (your reviews were amazing!!) and that you forgive me that, well, not so short but def crappy chapter lol (sorry dont listen to me, just read and tell me your own opinion after).**

**Much love xxx**

**Ps: I know im mean and you really wanna know who this story's about, but you wont find out before the next chapter but i promise to tell you one name in chapter 3 :-) **

Right after he fell asleep in his apartment, she left.

After she climbed into her car and drove away into the darkness of the night, her mind started to make sense of the situation- or at least it tried to.

She had slept with a married man.

The blonde woman had promised to herself a million times she'd never stoop that low but she did.

She knew as well that she shouldn't feel as guilty as she was feeling right that moment because it wasn't like she was "the other woman"- this disastrous situation was different from all the others: She couldn't be the "other woman", the whore that slept with husbands of other women, because there wasn't a wife anymore, not that she was dead. Yes, confusing and probably was that what everyone said to feel less guilty "It was different. Really".

Confusion was the feeling that rushed through her head every time she thought about him and everyone who was close to her knew that she did it often.

Sighing she reached next to her and fumbled with one hand in her bag trying to find the hidden cigarette somewhere.

Yep, another thing she could count to her list of stupid things today. She had never been a smoker or even close to a kind of smorker-person, but she always kept one in her handbag for emergencies. And you can believe her, this was an emergency.

She had a million emotions running through her body, every single one paining her in a different way. She was nervous about seeing him again. How would she react or more importantly how would he? Fear- had she done the wrong thing ? Had she lost a friend because she couldn't keep her damn panties on? Guilt- she knew the "other woman" probably still had feelings for the man she slept with and just because two people divorce each other, doesn't mean they aren't friends anymore twho share their memories and respect each other.

She realised she was almost back "home" when she felt the thin unhealthy stick between her slim fingers. Why are cigarettes a temptation to her all of a sudden? Maybe because they are bad for me, she thought to herself, and I'm drawn to the dark side these days.

She decided to concentrate on the road until she got home because she really didn't want to add killing an animal or worse a person on her way home just because she felt the urge to smoke instead of paying attention to the other cars and the road.

When she finally reached her apartment, her so called home, she climbed out of the car and rushed the few steps up to her front door. She had just flopped down on the couch when she realised that she had forgotten her bag in her car which meant she had forgotten her cigarette which meant she couldn't smoke it which meant she'd stay nervous which meant she wouldn't sleep which meant she'd look like hell tomorrow morning which meant … okay, enough.

Depressing yourself doesn't work, woman, she told herself before she sighed deeply and used the rest of her strength to walk into the bathroom to undress for the shower. It was only when she bent down to slip completely out of her underwear, that she noticed for the first time the slight soreness between her legs. And boom, he was back in her head. He stayed in her head while she took her shower and he stayed in her head while she got ready for bed. He stayed there for the rest of the night, which led pretty much to the same thing her forgotten cigarette would have. She couldn't sleep.

-

He woke up hours later than he had expected. His own disappointment was evident when he realised he was alone in bed. She had left. Sighing he shook the covers off his body before he climbed out of bed to wash his face in the bathroom. He rubbed his hands quickly over his face and enjoyed the refreshing coolness it offered. It had been anything but a cold night.

He had imagined his first night with the woman of his dreams a little differently but he had to learn that life wasn't always working the way you wanted.

Of course, even if it did he wouldn't have changed a single thing. To him, every moment shared with her was perfect, utterly amazing and unforgettable. That very night had felt better than anything else he had ever done before, in fact he finally understood why so many people talked about sex like it was the most important thing in the world while he simply thought it was something nice – nice, like taking a long walk with your dogs in the park nice. With her it had been wonderful- wonderful, like taking a hot bath after a long day at work. Wonderful like feeling the kind of completion you only can when you found your missing half.

He chuckled into the towel which he was using to dry his face when he realised how love sick he sounded. He actually surprised himself at how much he had thought about that special woman recently. He knew, deep down that it wasn't just unexplainable attraction and lust that connected the two of them- he knew, deep down he loved that very woman more than he had ever loved anyone else. It was almost painful for him to have these thoughts. Twenty years earlier he had made a promise to the love of his life. Now, of course, he wouldn't put her as "the love of his life" anymore seen as he was in love with another woman now and his marriage had failed, but only these twenty years ago, he had felt like the happiest human being on earth. He thought he had found the perfect wife, the gorgeous, natural blonde who supported him always and who was, well, simply easy to live with. They had always been on the same page, from the decision where to go for dinner to their sex life. It wasn't the most passionate marriage the world had ever seen but it was "good teamwork" and he couldn't love his ex-wife more than he did because she had made him the most generous of all presents: Wonderful kids. He loved them more than anything and he could never not admire a person who gave them to him and who is a part of them.

The dark-haired and dark-eyed man looked one last time in the mirror and studied his own face. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong the night before. He also knew, that she hadn't done anything wrong even if she thought she did. Every kiss he shared with her felt like heaven but he also couldn't help but feel the uncertainty in her movements, her eyes and most of all her kisses.

Maybe it was just him because those were their first real passionate, natural kisses but he knew as much as he wanted to disagree with himself, he was wrong.

He thought about calling her, desperately wanting to hear her voice, wanting to explain to her that what they did was okay, that she shouldn't feel guilty, but then a new thought entered his mind: What was if she didn't enjoy the night? Yes, his ex-wife had never complained but now that he thought about it, he had actually never asked.

Or what was, if she simply didn't return his strong feelings towards her and for her it was a one-night-stand, a big mistake or simply something that is fun for one night but definitely not twice.

Come on, boy, he told himself, stop thinking about everything so negative. Maybe she simply had an appointment today and will call you later. Again, he wished he could believe his own thoughts but deep down he knew he was wrong again.

-

She woke up in the early hours of the morning, a slight headache plaguing her. Groaning she looked at her nightstand and quickly regretted her decision when the bright red numbers looked back at her. Oh, yeah, she had definitely had too many glasses of wine the night before. She had promised herself to have an early night-in yesterday noon when she almost fell asleep at work -even after she had had the 3rd cup of coffee from the wee Starbucks shop around the corner.

Well, that plan pretty much went out of the window when she received his call at almost 10P.M. She was always someone that loved early nights with a glass of wine and a good book in bed but she was also someone that would never turn a friend down, especially not someone that sounded so suicidal nervous.

Her hand collided with her cheek when she caught herself thinking about him again- for god's sake couldn't she stop thinking about this guy for one minute.

She had barely slept the night before; one reason was he, another slap, and the other the thoughts about him, third slap.

She buried her head in her hands and took some deep breaths to stop herself from crying. That was something weird as well- she was neither a smoker-person nor did she cry very often. And when she cried, it was because of cheesy ends of love stories or the dramatic death of her new book's main character. It was not because of a man and especially not because of this kind of man.

She'd met him only a year ago and her life had already changed completely. She broke up with her boyfriend even when there was absolutely nothing wrong with their relationship. She'd said no to ambitious offers just because she wanted to put all her energy in the new project with him.

Why? Because you are a sad loser, she told herself.

_She felt his warm hands wander under the hem of her top and she knew she had no intention of stopping them. His piercing blue eyes were watching his own hands while they caressed her heated skin. _

_She kissed him softly before their lips parted again. _

_He pulled her top over her head in one swift movement and she was relieved when she didn't feel as self-conscious as she had thought she would. She felt him pulling her a little closer and she obliged willingly. The last time a man had touched her like this felt like ages ago…_

_She looked into his eyes and as much as she could see in the darkness, she could swear that all they showed were lust, excitement and complete adoration- something she had missed seeing in men's eyes and she especially enjoyed seeing them in this kind of man- attractive, handsome, simply gorgeous- a kind of man no woman would ever turn down._

_While her hands made themselves busy with unbuttoning his shirt, she thought about the first time she'd seen him only one year ago. The very first moment she'd laid eyes on that man, she knew immediately that he was married- such a handsome, kind man simply couldn't be single and unfortunately she had found out only hours later that she had been right. _

The loud ringing of her phone interrupted her thoughts and she wasn't complaining at all. She reached one hand out to the bedside table and tried her best not to wince in pain because of her still evident headache. When she reached her phone eventually, she was just about to answer it when the name on the ID caught her attention. These five letters stared back at her and she couldn't find the strength to answer it. She knew he probably wanted to talk about what happened and how things were between them but right now, she just needed to forget about him for a few moments to tidy her head of everything that happened so she could start thinking clearly again.

-

When she didn't answer the first call, he told himself that she simply hadn't heard it or her battery was empty. After she hadn't answered the next few calls, he knew that she either really had forgotten her phone somewhere or she definitely didn't want to talk to him right now. It was upsetting since he couldn't take his mind off her and was immensely happy about how the night had turned out and all she seemed to be was disinterested or cold enough to not care about the other night or, well, him. But who was he kidding? Her, cold?

He decided to take a shower to clear his head but he couldn't even leave the bedroom before something caught his eye- the bra in the corner of the room that he had thrown carelessly to the floor after he had removed it from her beautiful body and was fascinated by the sight in front of him.

_He had never seen something that was as close to perfection as the thing he was seeing now. _

_The word "beautiful" wasn't even enough to describe her body. He had imagined what she looked like underneath her classic clothes but never had he thought or even dreamed about __**that**__. He admired everything from the little wrinkles where her breasts met her flat stomach to every piece of tanned, rosy skin that covered her. _

_He sighed when she kissed him and pulled away way too early to be able to take every little detail of her and her perfect body in- who knew if he'd ever get the chance to see it again in all its glory._

He sighed sadly when he thought about it again. Yes, he was glad that he had taken his time to admire her body because he really didn't know if he'd ever see it again. Of course wasn't sex the only thing he thought about when he thought about that night. They had had sex but they mostly took the next step in their relationship. They'd met barely a year ago, became close friends and they left the dating-part out and slept with each other. He always thought he was a price of a guy with his humour, career and yes, even his looks weren't that bad, but since he knew her, he always felt self-conscious, unsure and like an utter and complete idiot with his stupid rambling every time he was in the same room as she was.

Times had definitely changed and he couldn't wait to talk to her to find out if he was daft for even thinking anything of the night before or if he could really hope for more…

-

She felt bad for not answering any of his calls because she knew he wanted, needed, to talk. Deep down she knew it was exactly what she wanted and needed, too.

She couldn't deny how amazing everything had felt the other night – on a physical level.

_She did something she had never done for any man when she felt his warm lips licking and sucking on the skin of her stomach- she moaned in pure bliss. Never in her life had she felt the urge or had she reason to sigh and groan when a man touched her- she always thought it was something ridiculous that woman did to make their fake-orgasms more believable for their husbands. _

_He continued kissing her belly, playing with her belly button and making her sigh in satisfaction. She had really missed being touched like that and that it was him who kissed her that way added a big bonus to it._

_She let him continue with his pleasurable task for a few moments before she pulled his head softly up to hers, only wanting more, needing more of him._

On the other hand didn't she know what she really _felt_ for him.

She had never in her entire life felt so insecure about anything.

You broke up with your boyfriend because all you did was thinking about him whenever he kissed, touched or slept with you, one half of her brain told her while the other repeated to her that he was only practically divorced and actually still married.

But honestly, what is more important to me? She asked herself and already knew the answer when she grabbed the telephone.

-

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW!! I really hope i didnt disappoint too much and you enjoyed. I know this chapter really reminds of Now or Never and my other "work" because of all the thoughts & stuff lol bt that's the way i am and my fics are But dont worry this is a complete new thing- at least in my head- and if you are interested in finding out how this continues...tell me ;) MERCI !! 3**


	3. Chapter three, we are free

**Hey guys!! So I finally managed to write the third chapter and you finally get a name (after you read it you're going to say "We got two/ three names" but try to think about why it was actually only one you got. Confused? Good. This chapter is for **_**cohenwannabe**_**, the best friend in the world. I MISS YOU!! **

**Please tell me what you think. Do you wanna know where this story's going? x**

She didn't give the person on the other side of the phone much time to think or react. The second she heard his tired "hello" in the line, she sighed deeply and started saying everything she needed to get off her chest.

"David, it's me, I'm sorry that I'm calling you that early but I need you to listen to me. About last night, you know, I, I think I made a mistake- sleeping with a married man, god, how could it be not wrong? I know…I know what you're going to say "You can't call it married when you are already living separated for more than half a year" but you know me, you know I can't live with this, like this. I think I don't have to tell you how I feel but it's not enough, at least not for me. I think last night was a mistake and I hope you don't hate me for telling you this, but it's the truth and I really want you to…" she interrupted her breathless ramble when her alarm went off and the melody of "When did your heart go missing" filled the air. Crap, I gotta go, she thought to herself.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I know this conversation was pretty much a monolog but I wanted you to know how I feel. I got to go, I'm sorry" Kelly said regretting before she pushed the red button on her cell, cutting the line.

_That was probably the most embarrassing call I've ever had _

She thought this call would make her feel better because she could finally say what she felt, but it made her only feel worse. He didn't deserve this from her- he deserved so much better.

The man on the other side of the phone, David, rubbed his tired eyes, before he grabbed his cell to text her. She sounded so confused, hurt, desperate and since she was one of his closest friends, he couldn't leave things like that.

_Don't worry, Kel, we'll find a solution for this, I'll talk to you later. x_

Talk to you later? She read and felt herself panicking slightly. Kelly didn't know if she could, wanted to, talk about this again. She couldn't change what happened anyway so what would change another conversation? She already regretted calling him, when she fumbled in her dresser for her Aspirin. One pill, two pills, and her head felt numb after a while- exactly what she needed.

-

The dark-haired New Yorker had just left his apartment, when he realised he had forgotten his car keys inside. Unlocking the door again, he stepped inside his flat, thinking how sticky and thick the air felt he was breathing. Maybe it was just him, but it was like her presence still lingered in every room. Not because of the air or the garment, she had accidentally left and that was now safely hidden in one of the nightstands- it were the emotions, the heat, of the night before he could still feel on his tanned skin.

He shook his head when he left the high building for the second time that day. He was glad that he finally got out of the four walls that made it impossible for him not to think about her.

-

"Alright guys, glad everyone got here on time" George said "that's a rare occurrence" he added jokingly and brightened up everyone's tired face.

_I wish I didn't have to be here. This is embarrassing. You have to be responsible for your actions and you need to act sensibly, you are an adult._

"I thought we could shoot the next episode today, though we still have to get some last scenes done. Paul didn't like the last ep and since I'm sure we all want to make this a success, get your asses off those chairs and get dressed. Claire put pictures of your new outfits on your closets so you should find them quite fast" he said and nodded at the new investor of the show, David Thomson, who was just coming through the door.

_Of course he has to be here today, what did you think, Kelly? He's going to watch my every move just like I'm going to watch every single of his. Please god, let me survive this day._

The actors slowly cleared out while David made his way towards George.

"Everything works like it was planned, doesn't it?" he asked, wondering why everyone seemed so tense around him- they were the celebrities that are always surrounded by cameras and were asked for autographs, he was just David Thomson, an investor, the face-less man back-stage.

_I know I shouldn't be watching her, but I couldn't take my eyes off her._

_The other night was like a never-ending flashback replaying over and over in his head._

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. We just have to do some scenes of the last episode again, because Paul, our second director, wasn't that happy with them, but it's nothing to worry about" was the answer David got.

He nodded understanding before catching a blonde figure with his eyes. She was just making her way outside as well but he had to talk to her. He knew she probably didn't particularly like the idea of speaking about this again, but he needed to know, needed to make her feel better about everything.

"Kel" he called after her and she cringed mid-step.

_Leave me alone. I don't want to talk about this again. I made a mistake when I called you, I just needed to get it out and you are probably the only non-judging person I know_

Kelly turned around. After all was she the one calling him this morning and she didn't want to be rude. They were friends. Right?

David finally caught up with her and together they kept moving towards her dressing-room.

"I just wanted to know how you are," he said softly but his question simply annoyed her.

_He's wondering how I am? Who the hell is he kidding? He is the only other person who knows the whole story, who knows her better than anyone else, so how the hell would she feel?_

"I think you know the answer!" she told him and it sounded harsher than she had intended. Her tone told him everything he needed to know.

_She will not open up to me as easy as I thought_

The both of them stayed quiet for another few moments, the uncomfortable silence between them making it hard for her to breathe.

"Listen, I'm just worried about you" David said and put a hand to her lower back, guiding her the rest of the way to her dressing-room. A way he knew so well.

Kelly felt guilty when she heard him speaking again. He was right, she got him worried this morning and everything he was trying to be was being a good friend to her.

"I know and I'm sorry but everything that's happened is so…confusing and I think I need some time to think about this on my own, I'll call you when I'm ready" she told him before she softly removed his hand from her body, stepped inside the room and banged the door closed right in front of his face.

Sighing disappointedly, he went back to his car, knowing he still needed to finish some paper work, he was hoping to receive the call she'd talked about sooner than he expected.

He had watched her talking to him and didn't know what to think. She seemed so weird, unlike herself, and he didn't like it. He knew that they were quite close which should make him feel better but it only released the jealousy he had tried to suppress.

Kelly had told him a million times that they were just friends and had had some dates shortly after they met so he didn't need to worry or be jealous but he still was, because he could spend as much time with her as he wanted because she trusted him. For him, it was always a fight to get her attention at work, always a problem to get past her uneasiness, always difficult to sound believable but not desperate.

He wanted her _to feel_ that she could trust him and not that she felt like he was begging for her trust. Last night he had finally gotten her to show him her true feelings and to act on them, but she wouldn't even look at him anymore. The owner of the most beautiful eyes the world had ever seen knew that the woman he loved was a perfectionist; she needed to have the control over every single part of her life- and he was a part of her life that threatened her control to weaken.

He wasn't the perfect guy she'd dreamed of. He was still married, had kids and was almost ten years older than her, but she meant everything to him and he'd give everything to her, would give everything up for her- that had to mean something, had it not?

-

Kelly was putting on her first outfit, the red dress she needed for the Valentines-Singles-Dance-Gala in the next episode. She admired the expensive piece of soft material for a few minutes in the mirror before she heard a soft knock at the door. The inhaled air in her lungs got caught in her body because she knew exactly who was at the door.

_I thought he'd understand that I don't want to talk about this. That I need some time to myself after I left his apartment, his bed, without a single word. Who would misunderstand such an action?_

She was about to shout "come in" when the door opened quietly. Oh yeah, she knew it was him.

"Kelly" he heard his soft, low voice. It was so difficult to keep her distance to the situation and most importantly the conversation when he was in the same room as her.

She simply nodded towards the mirror knowing he watched her through it just like she was watching him behind her.

"I… I'm sorry that I'm attacking you like this, but…"

"You want to talk, I know," she said and she did know, because that's what she wanted as well.

"I… I know this situation is everything but simple, but I thought…"

"There is something special between us" she finished his sentence again, never losing his blue eyes in the mirror.

Now it was him, who nodded. He moved a step closer to her and she released a long breath when he stopped walking a metre behind her. She couldn't be that close to him, couldn't look him directly in the eyes- partly out of embarrassment, party out of nervousness.

"I know you never wanted this to happen, but I don't regret a single thing I said to you last night, a single thing I did to you," he said and the last part he added made her blush. That's exactly what she was afraid of, that she couldn't see him as her friend anymore or a colleague at work. She'd told him a million times where she stood, that she couldn't live with being with a married man, as childish as it might sound, but he had convinced her the night before that she could let her covers fall- literally.

"I don't regret it," she told him sincerely, still not turning around and looking at him through the mirror instead. He got closer and she could almost feel his warm breath on her shoulder.

"But it shouldn't have happened" she said and her cold words stopped his movement.

The silence between them lingered until both were too embarrassed to look at each other anymore. He still looked into the mirror while she had turned her porcelain face to one side. They felt like kids, both their behaviour was so childish after everything they'd been through.

He was still married, yes, but only legally. The last time he'd seen his wife was months ago- the only emotional connection there was between them was the love for their kids. In 10 months he'd have the stupid piece of paper that would confirm just that, so why was she being like this? They were both free, both single, both obviously attracted to each other, so why shouldn't they be together?

Both had the same thought running through their head "There is not reason why we shouldn't have the chance to get to know each other on _that special level_".

She knew she'd fallen in love with him the minute she saw him for the first time. He knew he'd fallen in love with her the second he'd touched her for the very first time.

It would be complicated, but not impossible.

"It wasn't just a one-night-stand, sex, to me" his quiet voice filled the tense, tight atmosphere and made it probably even worse.

"I think I'm in love with you" his next words made her look up at him suddenly, their four blue eyes meeting through the mirror.

She'd thought about what she felt for him but when she heard those little words, the question was answered and deep down she knew that she knew it all along.

Of course she did.

He still stood behind her, unable to breathe when he didn't get an answer from her.

_I'm such an idiot_

"That's not enough," she told him seriously and he thought he felt his heart breaking in a million tiny pieces, cutting into his flesh.

He was still standing behind her but after she spoke those last words, he turned around to leave. He couldn't bear standing inside that room with her anymore. He thought there would, could, be a day when she could return his feelings but he had obviously been wrong.

_Life isn't a fairytale._

He heard her calling his name softly and he turned one last time around, this time looking her straight in the eyes. He could swear he could see a small sparkle lightening up her gorgeous eyes but told himself he was fantasising. However when he saw small dimples form right next to her beautiful and now smiling lips, his heart starting beating so fast, that he thought she could hear it throbbing against his ribs.

Why was she smiling? They had always a weird, freaky connection and could read each others eyes without a doubt they could misunderstand each other.

He decided to take the risk by saying the next few words.

"I _**know**_ that I'm in love with you?" he asked unsurely, hoping he had read her right.

Her smile said it first. Her lips followed.

"That's better"

_**Okay that's it! What did you think? Do you like it? Who is Kelly's mistery-guy? Huh, huh ;D I hope I got you at least a little bit confused!! Hehe. If you want me to continue, you'll find out who HE is in the next chapter! Mwah x**_

_**Ps: Thanks for reading & thank you soo much for the amazing reviews on the last chapter! They really cheered me up! x3**_


	4. Chapter four, i want more

**_It has always been you...Peter ;D hehehe_**

They stared at each other, taking all the time in the world to look into each other's beautiful, enticing eyes.

Kelly was the first to break the long but surprisingly comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry that I just left" she said but she didn't let her gaze drop like she usually did. Instead she looked him straight in the eyes, never wanting to lose contact with them ever again.

"What do you mean?" he asked still too occupied with looking into the eyes he loved most in the world to make out what she was talking about.

"Yesterday after we… you know, uh, after I visited you" she said but this time she looked away, blushing slightly. She slapped herself mentally for acting like a schoolgirl instead of a grown woman.

"Oh, I… no that's okay, I mean it was not okay but… it was okay" he said and was brave enough to step a little bit closer to her so he could lift her chin with one of his fingers.

Kelly smiled slightly to herself. His rambling was the cutest thing in the world to her.

"I just didn't know what to do or think. We both know that… that there is something between us but you are officially still married and…" she started to whisper so fast that one sentence sounded like one single word until Peter stopped her by covering her lips with his bigger ones.

Kelly was a little shocked but enjoyed the sweet sensation she had missed for a few breathtaking seconds before she pulled away to finish the conversation- she needed to get everything that had been bothering her off her chest.

"**Peter **listen. I know I was stupid for thinking we could just go on with our lives until you are actually divorced and I know I've been daft for thinking that it's wrong to be with you if you are still officially married to Paula, but you have to understand what I was feeling. This is not funny or easy. I was confused and didn't know if to cry because I felt like the luckiest person alive for finally being able to get to know you better and well you know or if I should cry because, on the other side, it felt so weird that you were, well, free all of a sudden" she said and was surprised at how freely she could talk to him about her deepest feelings. Kelly Rowan was most certainly not a talker-person. It took ages for her best friends to get her to open up when they wanted to talk about her feelings when she was upset- most of the time because of the man standing right opposite her.

Peter Gallagher just looked at the woman he had loved for more than a few years now. He wanted to tell her how much she really meant to him but was afraid of scaring her away since they only just started talking about their relationship. He decided not to push his luck and be happy with what he got at the moment.

"I understand. It was weird for me too. I mean I lived half my life as a married man" Peter admitted hoping he had chosen the right words to explain his own feelings to her.

Kelly nodded slightly thinking back to why she hadn't been ready for more than friendship in the first place. Paula. It wasn't like she didn't truly believe Peter when he told her that he was definitely over her but that didn't mean she was. Kelly also couldn't forget the sad look on Paula's face the last time she saw her. Her heart had reached out to the older woman, because who could understand better what it was like to love Peter Gallagher without getting anything in return? She couldn't remember feeling greater pain. Not when her best friend moved to Europe when Kelly was in grade school. Not when her father left the family.

She pushed her thoughts out of her mind when Peter's hand covered her cheek and caressed her smooth skin softly. How could she ever think she could live without that touch again after having felt how incredibly secure it made her feel? It was almost impossible for her to even think about not having him in her life after what she felt the other night with him.

Peter smiled at her. Oh, that cute smile, she thought to herself and sighed at how weak he made her actually feel. She couldn't resist him. Kelly Rowan couldn't resist!

Well there is a first to everything.

She could spend hours looking at the man without getting bored- there was always something new she noticed about him or something familiar she couldn't stop thinking about.

"But about that night…" Peter got back to their actual topic, Kelly's cheeks reddening once again. "We've never set any rules you know" he told her and she looked finally back up at him.

Had she misunderstood him? What was that last statement supposed to mean? Did he mean she shouldn't feel bad about leaving him or because she had slept with him since they could also just have an affair and continue that way. As much as Peter meant to her, she would never agree to something like that. One reason was the public, the press, the paparazzo who followed her like her own shadow and who wouldn't need a week to find out what was really going on. The other one was her heart, because she knew she respected herself too much for giving into an affair with a married, well almost-divorced man, without being supposed to feel anything- she was well past that point anyway. Sex with Peter would always involve feelings.

Kelly just nodded, pretending to know what he was talking about before she took his hand from her face into hers, squeezing it softly and giving him a smile.

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't ready to jump into anything new- no matter if it was an open relationship or a new love, when they heard a knock at the door. They had been so busy with the thousand emotions running through their heads that they almost forgot that they were still at work.

"Kelly, George just cancelled the filming for the next episode. There were some misunderstandings and we have to talk to the editors. That means you are off for the rest of the day and we expect you to be back by 7 tomorrow morning. On time"

She sighed, being slightly annoyed for having come there for no reason, though happy that she had some time to think after such an eventful morning.

Of course she knew Peter wanted some kind of answer of her, but she didn't want to get his hopes up if she wasn't completely sure life together with him made really sense to her. She couldn't just act on her feelings which made it pretty clear what she had to do. Kelly had to turn her head on to make a mature decision.

Why was life always so complicated? Why couldn't she meet him 30 years earlier when she just had to have a waiter giving him a little note from her that said "do you want to be with me? "Yes, No, Maybe"?

Peter wondered what she was thinking but couldn't bring up enough courage to ask her. He felt like a little boy being in love for the first time. Didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, didn't know when to touch her, desperately trying not to screw it up.

"I think I should get going then. It's a rare occurrence to have a day off. You of all people should understand" he heard her say and even if she tried to keep her tone joking he could hear that there was another reason she wanted to leave the room. She was getting uncomfortable and wanted to have some time to think. Well, he couldn't actually blame her but he found himself two hours later sitting disappointed on the Cohen- couch, waiting for the next scene to be filmed.

-

Kelly got home shortly after 2pm. She sighed contently as she opened the door and her face was met by the cool air her flat's air conditioner produced. Closing the door behind her and locking it, she lost her jacket and shoes and then made her way over to the kitchen. She stopped momentarily when the corner of her eye caught a red light. Her answering machine.

She was excited and worried at the same time. Kelly hoped desperately it was Peter checking if she was alright after she left so abruptly. She wanted him to check if she was free for Saturday evening and wanted to have dinner with him…or talk…or even…not talk? She just wanted to hear his voice after being so confused. On the other had she was terrified that it could be him. She was scared that he could pressure her too much. She was scared that he could leave a message telling her there were bad news, that something was wrong with the divorce papers, that maybe he had changed his mind, that he didn't care as much for her as he had thought. But he said he loves me, she thought and smiled without noticing it.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the red button cringing slightly when the voice of the answering-machine-lady filled the silent room.

"You have two messages. To listen to the first message, press…"

Kelly pressed the button before the robot voice could finish her sentence. She knew if she'd start asking herself if she really wanted to know who left a message, she'd never push that damn button.

Message 1. 11:20am.

"Hey sweetie, It's me. Was just wondering if you were in for a movie and take-out tomorrow? Been missin you. You know how to reach me, bye"

Kelly smiled momentarily, feeling better immediately. It was true, she hadn't talked to Kelly in a while and she missed her friend. She would call her back and tell her that she was definitely in for the idea. Plus she could really need someone to talk to that wasn't someone who worked directly with Peter Gallagher!

She jumped abruptly when the voice of her answering-machine startled her again.

"You have one message. To listen to the second message, press…"

Kelly once again pushed the demanded button, already knowing the answering machine's original sentences by heart.

Message 2. 13:15am.

Her breath got caught in her throat when she waited for a familiar voice to fill the room. Please let it be Peter, she thought. Please let it be anyone but him, she thought seconds after.

"Hey KK. It's me, Ben. Just wanted to check if you were alright? Haven't seen you at all today and was kinda worried. I heard you have the day off and I know you probably have plans, but do ya wanna do anything? Hang out, watch a movie? I bought Summer Lovers today, you know the one with Peter and I thought we could laugh about him together? Think I just overbabbled your answering machine, so bye. Call me back"

After hearing the familiar kissing-sound Ben always made – it was an old joke between the two of them- and the two Beeps, she sighed and shook her head.

Ben and her watching a movie about Peter? If that doesn't sound fun…

She loved spending time with Ben. He made her feel young, adventurous and she could listen to his jokes all day long.

Kelly wouldn't have thought about his offer for a second if he hadn't mentioned Peter. She would have loved to have someone distracting her but she really couldn't use an after-noon watching a man she desperately tried to forget for a few hours.

Maybe she needed some time alone.

She unplugged her phone and then made her way into the living room where she lay down on the couch and covered her forehead with a hand, nursing her upcoming headache.

_Peter told me he loves me today!_

It's nice to be home after weeks of work.

_Peter was ready to actually leave his family to be with me!_

I could really use a coffee!

_Peter is the sexiest man alive and the best kisser I ever, well, kissed!_

Maybe I should better get a drink instead!

Kelly quickly sat up on the sofa and grabbed her phone from the coffee table next to her.

It didn't take the person on the other side of the phone a third ring to take the call.

"Ben, hi it's me, Kelly"

"KK! Hey, good to hear from you"

"I- just got your message and thought about your offer"

"And…?"

"6:30 at yours?"

"See you then"

--

Peter was nervous when he turned up at Kelly's apartment after work. He knew he could ruin everything by pressuring that very very independent woman, but he couldn't stand to live in this limbo. He wanted to know where they both stood, what she wanted, what she hoped, what she certainly didn't want. He thought he knew her but when he thought about it: They were colleagues. He didn't know anything about her past, her ex-boyfriends, her family.

He wanted to know if there was a chance of getting to know her better, a chance to spend more time with her or if he was a fool for thinking just because he had laid his feelings out for her, she felt the same way.

He had reached her front door and was just about to knock, when the door flung open and he was met by a sight he certainly didn't expect.

-

Kelly stood in front of the mirror, admiring the purple top she had recently bought. She smiled at her reflection and put the last touches to her make-up before she took a look at her watch. 6:20pm.

She needed to hurry if she wanted to arrive on time at Ben's- well on time plus 10 minutes for being a hot woman people were supposed to wait for!

Grabbing her purse and jacket, she made her way to the door before she flung it open, shocked at what, who, she saw.

-

Peter looked down her sexy body, clad in tight black jeans and a beautiful satin, purple top he hadn't seen her wearing before.

He admired the view for a few moments until he forced himself to look back into her big blue eyes. The thought that she planned to go out hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Peter" she breathed. Her own eyes had scanned his body just that women are able to check someone out without having the world immediately knowing it.

"Kelly, hi" he said but seemed still very distracted to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not in the mood for beating around the bush- and she had no time!

"I, um, what are you doing here? Where are you going?" He asked hoping she'd say she was about to come over and talk to him about what happened…

"I have a date" she said before she thought about how it probably sounded to him.

"I mean not a date date, not a real date, but I'm away to meet Ben to watch some movies" she said thinking she had chosen the right words to calm him and probably herself. They were just friends, colleagues and Ben was a million times younger than her. He felt more like a son to her than someone who could be a potential boyfriend.

"A date with Ben, huh" he repeated but didn't put much effort into hiding his disapproval. It wasn't like he sounded mad but it was something else.

He was surprised when he felt a strong feeling flowing through his veins he hadn't felt in a long time, at least not that intense. Jealousy. And he couldn't even hide or deny it.

He was jealous. Because Ben got to spend the night with Kelly. Because Ben was a great, young, good-looking guy who could make Kelly laugh as much as he did.

Because Kelly had put on new clothes and make-up for him even if they were apparently just staying in. Because he loved her and told her just that and she hadn't said anything in return that could assure him that she felt something for him too. Because he knew Ben had a thing for Kelly.

"This is getting awkward" Kelly said after a while, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. She knew what he was thinking and it almost made her mad. He had no right to be angry with her, or jealous, or whatever else he was feeling. She was not his wife, or girlfriend, she was maybe his friend but that didn't mean he could judge her.

And what was he thinking anyway? Didn't he have enough time to see what she was feeling for him already? Was he that blind? Or just the most stupid person she ever met.

The whole world could tell that she had cried all those days, months, years because he was a married man and forbidden territory. Well the world minus Peter Gallagher.

-

Kelly arrived at Ben's shortly after 7pm. She wondered if Ben was mad for being late but decided not to think about that, too. She had told Peter she'd see him tomorrow and he had left because he had no other choice. She didn't want to talk. He had to live with that for now.

Pushing Peter out of her head, she rang the doorbell and Ben greeted her with a long, warm hug, which she enjoyed so much that it actually surprised her.

"Hey K"

"Hi"

They smiled at each other and Ben pulled her into the house.

It didn't take long for the both of them to warm up to each other and get back to their joking, laughing and long conversations. They had always been close to each other and Ben was one of only very less people she could actually talk to – not about Peter of course- but about everything else and that meant a lot to the both of them.

As they sat on the couch and talked about everything and anything, Kelly really forgot the world around them. She laughed when he made a joke, she nodded sadly when he told her about how bad his dad was doing, she smiled shyly when he complimented her on her outfit.

The evening went exactly the way Kelly had hoped for until Ben mentioned the movies again.

"So, K, I rented 2 movies and bought 1, you pick" he announced before he stood up off the sofa and grabbed three DVD boxes from the table.

"I didn't know what you'd prefer so… Number 1. Scream. Yes, a classic"

Ben said but could tell that Kelly really wasn't in the mood for a bad teenage horror movie. They only noticed then that there was indeed a big difference of age between them.

Kelly wrinkled her nose cutely and Ben laughed.

"Alright, alright, next movie. Number 2: Wedding Crashers. Very funny, very sexy, very Vince Vaughnish" he said and Kelly giggled.

"And last but not least: SUMMER LOVERS BY THE GREATEST OF THE GREAT: PETER GALLAGHER" he said and hoped to receive a smile from Kelly but she got serious all of a sudden.

"You ok?" he asked and she forced a smile "sure".

"Okay, so… what do you pick?" Ben asked and Kelly told him she'd want to start with wedding-crashers.

She knew this Summer-whatever movie was quite old and Peter once told the cast that he is actually completely naked in it- something Kelly had seen and didn't want to see again until she was sure she wanted to.

"Your wish is my command" Ben said and she once again smiled at him, loving how easy it was to be around him. He put the DVD into the player, pressed play and then made his way to the couch where he sat down next to her.

They laughed through the whole movie, snuggled up together on the couch and Kelly finally forgot about the serious thoughts that had plagued her mind for so long.

_Ben is a man, who is safe. Ben is a man, who can be a really good friend. Ben is a man, who is so funny. Ben is a man, who just tried to wrap his arm around me._

Kelly swallowed deeply and tried to calm herself. Ben and her were friends. Ben could almost be her son. Ben was certainly not interested in her.

She decided not to mention it and played like nothing happened while his hand started to stroke her arm and she felt how his eyes were burning into the side of her head. Kelly couldn't bring herself to look at him and was relieved when he kissed her cheek, laughed at the movie and put his hand away. Friend. Just a friend, she told herself and smiled at him.

When the movie finished, Ben asked her if she wanted a glass of wine and was in the mood for another movie. Kelly wasn't particularly in the mood for either of the other two movies but agreed anyway. She enjoyed the evening and didn't want to go back home and be left alone with her thoughts.

"So Scream or …"

"Scream. Definitely" Kelly said almost too quickly and Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Oookay. But you know you can admit that you wanna see Peter naked. He was hot when he was my age and well… it could be fun. He doesn't have to know" Ben said jokingly and Kelly hit him with a pillow.

"Go and put Scream on" she ordered and Ben kneeled down and put a hand to his heart "Your wish is- once again- my command m'lady" he said melodramatically and did what he was told.

They watched the semi-horror film and even if Kelly had already seen it at least 3 times she was still freaked out by it. She tried to cover these moments though by sipping at her wine every time there was blood on the screen. Ben, of course, noticed that and giggled every now and then only to be rewarded by a punch.

The movie ended well too soon for her liking, knowing that this meant the end of the night for her.

"Sooo one last movie?" Ben asked and gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"Nooo… sorry, but I should really go home. I'm shattered" Kelly said, trying to sound casual.

"Really? Because you worked so hard today and it's already, wait, 10:24pm?" he joked and Kelly started tickling him.

"Hey mister don't get cheeky" she said and laughed along with him until they swapped roles and she found herself half on the floor with his hands buried in her sides.

"Ok ok stop stop" she screamed giggling and he released her after a few seconds of torture.

Both their cheeks were rosy and flushed from all the tickling. They smiled at each other and Kelly agreed to watch the last movie with him. It was just a movie. She would find an excuse to leave the room when there was too much Peterness on the screen.

They replaced themselves on the sofa and watched the movie. Kelly actually had to laugh every now and then at how funny Peter's hair looked or how stupid some of the dialogs were.

Ben just watched her smiling and loved how the evening had turned out. He couldn't deny the little crush he had on Kelly but he knew she'd never agree to have a relationship with him, but hey: Never say never.

-

Peter was upset when she left him standing there. He hadn't done anything to her had he? He had left his wife because he wasn't happy with her anymore. This had absolutely nothing to do with her. And now he was just a man like everyone else and Kelly wasn't sure what she should do? It wasn't his fault that she fell in love with him and he didn't see it at first. She suffered, yes, but why was she doing the same thing to him now?

He just wanted a chance to get to know her, to have some dates with her- like normal people!

Peter certainly didn't regret the sex they had but he never said he wanted an affair with her or jump into a new relationship. He wanted to start at Zero not S(i)ex.

But he never had the chance to explain himself, as usual.

He threw himself on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to forget what Kelly could be doing with Ben right now. He'd talk to her sooner or later and ask her on a date.

-

The movie had been majorly senseless and stupid but at least Peter was in it. If you knew an actor, it made the movie always a little bit more interesting. Though… when the part came when Peter jumped naked off a cliff and it caught Kelly off guard and it was too late for her to leave, she felt another feeling besides boredom.

She was scared she could start to cry when she watched Peter doing the things he did to her to other women. She was scared she could start to yell at the screen for him telling her all the perfect things she wanted to hear from him years ago now when she had already given up on the idea of the both of them.

She was scared that she could murmur to herself at how much she loved him and Ben could hear.

But she had most certainly not been afraid of having an orgasm right in front of her colleague !!

And that was almost the case. As Kelly watched Peter in all his glory and felt the warmth that Ben's body offered her, she felt a heat rising up inside of her she hadn't felt since her night with Peter.

Her teeth closed softly around her lower lips as she tried to suppress a moan in front of Benjamin. Oh dear.

When she continued looking at the screen and watched how Peter hauled himself naked out of the water, she was reminded of the things he did to her and how much she had loved his body.

She closed her eyes as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Thank god Ben was making some jokes about how they were watching PP – Peter Porn- instead of concentrating on her and how flushed her face was becoming.

Kelly opened her eyes thinking she could now handle watching the rest of the movie, when she saw "Peter" kissing two actresses' naked backs before looking straight into the camera. God he looked so sexy. She felt like he was looking at her, undressing her with his eyes.

She couldn't stand to sit there and watch how she got more aroused every second.

Kelly jumped off the sofa all of a sudden and came quickly up with an excuse.

"I almost forgot the cat! Oh my god, I have to go. I'm sorry but I have to go and look after it" she said and Ben frowned "K, you don't have a cat"

"That is…right, buut…uhhm… my friend, Kelly, she has a cat and asked me to look after it over the weekend" she explained quickly but the confusion on Ben's face was still evident.

"Kel it's Wednesday"

"Right, of course! But… YES! She is in the hospital and asked me to look a little while longer for the poor cat so now I gotta go, sorry" she said and left a few minutes later, feeling like the weirdest person alive.

-

Peter sighed when he turned off the TV. He had at least 200 channels and still nothing was on.

It was frustrating, not that anything could've distracted him from the thoughts of Kelly anyway.

He sat up on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair, wondering if Kelly would talk to him tomorrow. It almost annoyed him that there was so much drama in his life when there could be happiness. He could date Kelly like he was never married before and they could get closer, some day maybe even repeat what they had done the other night and get happy with each other. But of course she decided to play hard to get without realising it, he thought before he made his way to the kitchen to get a cold drink.

It was then when he heard a knock at the door.

He wondered who would be visiting him that late but didn't think any longer about it as he heard someone ringing his door bell rapidly.

"Coming" he yelled rather annoyed at the impatient person in front of his house.

Peter swung the door open and his jaw dropped.

"Hey" she whispered gently and Peter needed a second to find his voice back.

"H..hi" he answered her and motioned for her to come in.

Kelly smiled lightly at him before she went past him and into his apartment.

She smelled his scent everywhere and loved it though this was definitely not helping her to keep control over her growing urges.

"What are you doing here…" he asked but could barely finish his sentence before his lips were covered by hers. He was a little startled by how desperate and passionate her kisses seemed to be.

"Kelly…" he tried to stop her not wanting to jump into another chaos-situation. Peter simply tried to get her to understand that this wasn't just sex to him, that he really wanted to start over with her but he was just a man after all and he was not complaining when she was doing to him the things she was.

Kelly didn't give him time to speak as she walked them backwards and towards the couch where she pushed him down and straddled his waist.

Her rational thoughts had left her brain a long time ago and all Peter could see in her eyes was passion, desire, desperation almost.

He opened his mouth to say one last thing but she moved her finger to his lips and whispered "shut up and kiss me".

He didn't need to be asked twice. Pulling her down on top of him, he kissed her with the same hunger he had felt in her kisses. She moaned deeply and ridded herself of her jacket. Peter didn't like not to be in control but enjoyed the closeness between each her body and his.

Kelly let herself be pulled tightly against his body, chest to chest.

Their lips stayed locked, their bodies close together as Peter made himself busy with ridding her off her clothes. Kelly tried to do the same but it proofed to be difficult since he was still lying underneath her.

"Oh god, Kelly--baby" he moaned when her slim hands unbuttoned his shirt and she ran her fingernails up and down his chest.

Peter, lost in the passion, forgot they were on the sofa and turned them around so he could be on top. They found themselves moments later on the floor, giggling hysterically.

"Smart boy" Kelly said jokingly before she used her hand behind his neck to pull him back down on top of her so she could kiss him.

As their tongues had a seemingly never-ending dance, their hands roamed each others aroused bodies as items of clothing dropped next to them to the floor until they were left in their underwear.

Sooner or later they broke their fierce embrace to take some deep breaths. Kelly used the opportunity to look down between them and smiled at the bulge that had grown and produced a tent in his dark red boxers.

Peter also looked at his lover's gorgeous body and smiled when he saw that their underwear matched. This has to be fate! He thought and giggled inwardly.

Kelly matched his smile but for different reasons. She was glad he was a little distracted by her sweaty body when her cold hand slipped inside his boxers and grabbed as much of him as possible before running her hand all over him, making him groan.

He gasped when the coldness of her hand met his hot member but didn't plan to complain. The sensation only turned him harder as he shut his eyes, frowned and left his mouth hanging slightly open because a heavy sigh escaped it every now and then.

Kelly looked at him, taking pleasure in seeing him being pleasured. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he writhed above her.

As she felt him right at the edge, she stopped abruptly and released his erection. Peter opened his eyes and read a twinkle of mischief in her own blue orbs.

It was his turn, but before he could start on his mission, he had to watch Kelly taking one of his fingers into her mouth, sucking gently at it. His mouth began to water before his hands took control and tore her satin bra away from her body. She smiled momentarily before Peter buried his head in her neck and placed sloppy kisses all over her.

She arched her back as his warm strong hand teased her nipple to a painful hardness.

Murmuring to herself, Kelly felt how his other hand pulled her panties to one side so his fingers could touch her warm core.

Peter sighed at the sensation, loving how wet and ready she was for him.

Kelly already knew what was to come but when it actually happened she couldn't keep quiet and moaned out her intense pleasure.

She shook underneath him as his hand pleasured her in a way she loved, as she got lost in the bliss he was offering her.

"PETER! Oh god" Kelly groaned as he quickened his pace and slipped further inside her.

He stopped exactly the way she did just before she had the chance to find her desired release.

When she opened her eyes, she knew exactly what Peter had been doing. Revenge.

She breathed heavily as she was reminded of the movie she watched only an hour ago with Ben. Seeing him like that had made her so hot and she wanted to have him exactly that way again.

Kelly slowly moved her hands down his body making his skin tingle in excitement. He smiled inwardly when her small hands gripped the hem of his boxers and slowly pulled them down his legs, freeing his manhood. He let his body drop back onto hers as his full lips found her smaller ones and kissed her passionately.

A few moments later Kelly was also completely naked and they breathed heavily through their locked lips, still on the floor.

"Peter" she sighed when she felt his hardness connecting with her slick, warm entrance.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, reading what she wanted, what they both wanted.

Kelly gasped when he entered her bit by bit, filling her completely.

She arched her back once again, their hard bodies rubbing against each other as they voiced out their pleasure. They both had long lost control over their hands and let them wander quickly over every part of the other's body. Peter tried to build a slow rhythm for the two of them, but that wasn't enough for Kelly. She couldn't stop these images of Peter flowing through her mind and she wanted this night to be sex. As simple as that. The last time they were together they were slightly drunk but had kept it loving since it was their first time but now she wanted all of him, all he had to offer and wanted for him to feel all of her.

When the moment was right, she used all the strength that was left inside her body to flip them over so she regained her old position on top of him. She increased her pace, surprising Peter. They met hard and fast while Kelly's hands rubbed his chest and his changed from massaging her breasts to holding her hips and helping him to penetrate her deeper.

Kelly threw her head back right before she screamed out his name. Peter grabbed her and turned her around after he finished watching her take her high. He loved to watch seeing her in so much pleasure- the kind of pleasure he gave her. Her walls tightened around him and Peter groaned, enjoying his own climax inside her.

Kelly's exhausted body relaxed and she felt for the first time how uncomfortable it was to lie on the floor. When Peter's added weight pressed her a little further into the thin rug, a quiet "ouch" escaped her lips and he quickly turned them over.

He kissed every part of her face while he whispered a thousand sorries for hurting her.

She smiled to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of his sweaty body right against hers. It felt like they were one and like nothing could ever part them again. Of course they had to get back to reality sooner or later, but for now they could just enjoy each other's company.

She couldn't quite believe that she had actually had the courage to turn up at his house and sleep with him again, though she knew she didn't have to feel guilty. They were two adults who were attracted to each other, who had sex with each other- very good sex even.

Kelly lifted her head and watched him watching her.

He lifted one of his hands to her face and stroked her rosy skin. She smiled at him because…because she just felt like doing it before she dropped her head and left a gentle kiss on his nose, making him smile happily.

"Now…" he broke the silence.

Kelly listened intently as her hand stroked his thick black hair.

"Would you like to go out with me, Mrs.Rowan?" he asked seriously and Kelly smiled. They had had sex twice, they both knew how great the chemistry between them was, Peter had even told her that he loved her and Kelly had almost admitted the same. They were well past the point of a first date.

"Maybe" she said and smiled that smile that caused his stomach to do flipflops.

That smile that made his heart beat faster.

That smile, that told him that they had a chance together.

….

**Hey!! Okay so I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like ages but my English felt kinda…kaput lol and my French exchange student had her last days in Germany so I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her ******** Aaanyways, I don't know how many chaps ill write before I go to France (Omg only 10 days left) but if this is my last : BYEE GUYS!! I'm gonna miss you and your fabby reviews and I'm gonna miss writing too… so I'll umm READ you in a little bit more than half a year hehe ;)**

**Love you x **

**Jen**

**PS: I hope you liked that chap because it will be the last (!!4 this story!!) for a while. Depends on how often and long I get to be on the comp in France and if you even want me to continue )**

**xxx**

**PPS: This chap is for ****4Everkandy**** (because she said she likes this story and was desperate to find out who the "he" is hihi) and ****Cohenwannabe**** (because she is the best friend in the world and I love her) x3**


End file.
